Ghost Investigators
by Naito Writer
Summary: Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro are part of the Ghost Investigators team. Going to haunted places to discover what lurks within the halls and rooms of places to collect evidence of their being signs of spirits from the after life. Rated T just incase.
1. NonChapter

Disclaimers: The characters and shows involved with this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Ghost Investigators- COMING SOON!

(Trial.)

Haunting ideas Wanted!

Before explaining whats going on, let me give you the information you will need to know if you choose to accept. I was so bored I came up with a Bleach fic combined somewhat with Ghost Adventures. In it, Ichigo Kurosaki and the other characters are normal humans, but Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro are part of a paranormal investigations group, calling themselves the Ghost Investigators.

Where they take on jobs in haunted places and while video taping, they come across one or more spirits, each with a story to tell on how they became what they are. Investigating using high tech equipment, abandoned hospitals, spooky old houses that began showing more spiritual activity, and many others either in the town of Karakura or beyond that. The reason this is a trial is because I don't know if people would be interested in this kind of fic, so a little support to those that are interested. But thats not why I'm putting this up.

Basically put. My History Sucks, so I am looking for anyone with a haunting idea to PM me and if I agree to it, he/she will be working with me on that idea to bring it into the form of a chapter. That authors name would be put in the authors note at the start to show whom had came up with that idea.

* * *

><p>Main Characters.<p>

Lead Investigator, editor- Ichigo Kurosaki- 20- Father: Alive, Mother: Deceased, Brothers: 0, Sisters: Twins

Cameraman, Investigator- Renji Abarai- 20- Father: Deceased, Mother: Alive, Brothers: 1 (OC), Sisters: 0

Equipment, tech engineer, investigator- Toshiro Hitsugaya- 17-18- Father: Deceased, Mother: Deceased, Brothers: 0, Sisters: 0, Living relatives: Grandmother (OC)- Genius prodigy.

Archives, co-editor -Momo Hinamori- 18- Parents: Alive, Brothers: 0, Sisters: 0

Assistant (Back up investigator, information gatherer, tech supplier)- Rukia Kuchiki- 19- Parents: Deceased, Brothers: 1 Adopted, Sisters: Deceased

Sponsor, heiress, back up investigator- Yoruichi Shihoin- 29- Parents: Alive, Brothers: 0, Sisters: 0

Each of them showing calm, strength and bravery when on the job and showing sympathy for the spirits that didn't deserve to pass away. They may even come across those of a darker plain, as if trying to test them.

Each of the investigators on the job will be in their POV, including Normal.

* * *

><p>What do you think, deserves a go or not? Information will be revealed in the coming Prologue, but I like to plan ahead. So, like what it says above lets see if we can bring your idea into a chapter if I agree to it.<p>

Haunted idea CV.

Name of spirit:

Age:

Gender:

Year of Death:

Location:

Occupation (Soldier, Doctor, Criminal, etc):

Reason for past, death and haunting:

Make sure you know what you need to know before doing this, look up Ghost Adventures on youtube and see some of their episodes, take notes on how the equipment is used. I hardly know whats what, but I'm learning with what I have to find, but I'm into challenges like this, especially when working with someone. Plus, not sure when the chapters will be up because of work and my other fics. But I promise to try and get there.

If it sounds stupid like a joke then that PM will be deleted, and if a hospital, fort or any big or large compound is involved then more than one spirit can be added. So add in the CV Number of spirits and will see what we can come up with. I may not know much about ghosts, but with help I'm sure we can make this story work. Lets see who's brave, shall we?


	2. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All characters and shows involved in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

So sorry for the long wait to those that are giving this a shot. But a lot happened from doing stories, to getting a new small laptop to replace the one that was fried, right to doing what I can to catch up on the stuff that was completey erased from the mentioned laptop. But I'm back and this one is ready to be read. Fortunately I had past work saved on a USB stick, including this, so I'm good.

To warn you all this my first fic where I do a POV, and there will be more, so let me know when I get off track from the characters. Enjoy and review. Also, one or two characters maybe OOC.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alternate Bleach.<strong>_

_**The Ghost investigators.**_

_**Prologue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo POV<strong>_

I sat on that chair in our work station, with multiple screens in front of me that were viewing the various parts of the room I was in where we placed our high tech infrared video cameras for testing. Including having video and DVD creating equipment and a shelf casing for the DVD's we've made, and there were not a lot.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. A simple twenty year old male, here to tell you all that are watching this, that apart from being on a planet filled with other humans, animals and other living creatures. There is another that you may believe that are there or not, and that is the spiritual entities of the departed, or what you call, ghosts."

As I get off my chair I began to move, with my friend at the camera, who will be introduced later, following my move.

_**Normal POV **_

Ichigo Kurosaki had short messy orange hair with brown eyes, having lean muscles that could be known through his black short sleeved, gray jeans, black belt and boots. And he was walking to another part.

Where a young boy 17 or 18 year old, with white bleached spiky hair and ice blue eyes, wearing the same clothes as Ichigo, but with black shoes instead of boots. Held a tool in his hand while working on one of the camera's. In front of him being a table where different other camera's than the one he had were placed, along with some other of the equipment.

_**Toshiro POV**_

As I continued to work on the camera's after our last outing, I could hear Ichigo speaking to get my attention. "Toshiro!" Luckily it wasn't enough to make me drop either items in my hand.

As calmly as I could, I looked to see him coming over with as he told us yesterday about doing a documentary profile on us and what we specificallydo.

Still it makes me roll my eyes at the idea, so I placed them down with the rest as they had gotten to me. "Hey Toshiro, how are the tune ups coming along?" He asks me. A stupid question to me actually, seeing as how a couple of the things we used last time ended up wreaked.

_**Ichigo POV**_

"Toshiro Hitsugaya here is our prodigy in tech and equipment, as well as being a great investigator along with us. Not to mention a good guy to have at the camera. Unlike some people we know." Getting me and him to laugh a little after that, also getting a response from our camera wielding friend.

"Bite me, Ichigo, that only happened once… or twice." Seeing him clear his throat, I heard Toshiro next to me telling him. "And thanks to you _**I**_ have to repair the camera _**you**_ dropped. Luckily there was no extreme damage, along with the prototype wrist flashlight." Gesturing to the new invention he had made.

Attaching a single flash light to a tubular strapped gauntlet, easy to use on the wrist so that we don't have to drop a torch in any case. Count on our youngest to come up with something handy.

I waved to our camera man. "Hey, Renji. Put that camera on the tripod and come join in here."

_**Normal POV**_

Doing as Ichigo said, Renji was the same age and gender as his orange haired friend, except he had long crimson hair kept in a high ponytail, brown eyes and his upper body covered in what looks to be tribal tattoo's. Wearing also the same clothes as Ichigo, along with a white head band over his forehead.

Placing the camera on the set up tripod, Renji Abarai made his way over to the table where the other two were waiting.

_**Ichigo POV**_

After Renji joined us, I decided to eventually introduce him as well. "Renji Abarai here may look like apart of a gang, but he doesn't show the same attitude as one. Although he shows bravery in the face of most situations and can be a reliable partner in investigations along with myself and Toshiro."

_**Normal POV**_

The three remained at the table with their gear, continuing with their profile video, seeing as how they had a free day for now. Karakura Town was rather a small city with buildings that have history leading to hauntings, including some locations outside of the town either in the mountains or in the forests, maybe further on than that.

But for now, the trio were kicking back by making a little information's DVD on who they are and what they do, among other things needed to be known. Like the giant room where they had set up their main base, also living in the place where they reside.

A semi long three story building with the only exit downstairs, plus a garage for their vehicle. They set up main base on the 1st floor and set up their living space on the second, the room they were in not only had the stuff that was already there. But in the top right near where the three were, were some shelves containing more and spares of their gear.

About six dummy torso's were placed, wearing navy blue zipped closed sleeveless light jackets with a number of pockets for their various devices. Including same colored backpacks next to each of them.

The opposite corner on the bottom was like a tech support for information, with a few tables that had computers set up for everything they needed, including a couple of screens on each one with a keyboard on each as well and hard drives underneath. Even having a couple of telephones.

The last corner was a fine kitchen with a dining table and chairs. While the only corner was the one where Ichigo had sat.

Finally in the center of the room was like a living room with a red sofa and a seat close to both sides, having a wide flat screen television on a stand with a DVD player and Video recorder, underneath and a pull out shelf on both sides with movies inside. Having a coffee table between them.

_**Renji POV**_

"If Ichigo wouldn't mind, I'll take over from here. We came together after an encounter with our own spiritual entity, when no one believed us WE were the ones to give them the proof needed, even though we weren't properly prepared at first. We had to do much reading on what we had to go up against. I couldn't believe it from the first day, but Ichigo here, he had to have his old man on his back after telling him he..."

"Thanks, Renji. Not another word about what he said, now back on topic. I met Renji when I went on one of my ghost runs, and Toshiro, he was not only labeled as a young genius. But also in the newspapers of that day, he was labeled as a bit of a nut, saying that his brilliance may have been affecting his mind after no one believed him on what he had saw."

"Alright Ichigo, I'll finish from here. As I grew up it felt as if my mind was brimming with knowledge from every book I've read and it stayed in there. But when it came to seeing that ghost on that faithful day people didn't believe a word I said no matter what I told them. Then I met Kurosaki and Abarai, and together we somewhat made a name for ourselves as those who brave the places that are said to be haunted. Because we are..."

_**Normal POV**_

"The Ghost Investigators!" All three of them said in unison for a good finish.

Just as they finished, Renji went over to the camera to take it off its tripod, just in time for the door to open and a young woman about 18 walked in. Having black hair tied in a high bun with a blue ribbon, wearing blue jeans, a white blouse with black and gray shoes. Holding in her left hand a couple of books.

"You guys finally doing that biography footage of yourselves?" She asked with a smile, making her way to the corner where the computer equipment was set up. "Hey, Momo. Pretty much, so you're just in time really." Renji replied to her.

Stopping halfway to stare over at the three. "Why should I be a little nervous when you say something like that? By the way..." Pausing to take out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "Renji, your mother called about Atoshi coming over. She wants you to phone her and talk about it."

_**Renji POV**_

Rolling my eyes in irritation to what I have to do. I handed the camera to Ichigo before making my way over to Momo. Taking the message from her, I eyed it to just get my face scrunched up because of what it said.

"Is everything alright, Renji?" I heard from her, except I didn't want to answer as of yet and made a quick rush for my cell phone.

_**Ichigo POV**_

After putting the camera on pause, Toshiro and I merely stared as Renji was dialing on his phone. Being one of those flip up types like mine, except his, his was a dark red while mines black. Giving a shrug, I began to make my way to Momo, who had made it to her area of work.

Allow me to explain. Momo is our Archiver, as in with each case we had, she documents our report as you may call it on what happened and any information on the people that were also involved.

She also gives us any information we would want to know about the buildings we go into after being allowed access to them. When burning and editing our footage, Momo pretty much helps me out with whatever she can.

"Momo, care to give a little detail on yourself and what your job is for the team?" I asked her with a confident smile. Though she didn't look at me as she sat in her rotating chair, I did get voiced a reply. "Okay, just give me a minute." Turning on her equipment while I checked the camera.

"Okay, ready." Hearing that I pressed record and aimed it at Momo, where she was now facing me with a little of a nervous smile.

_**Toshiro POV**_

While going back to work on our gear, I managed to get a glance over to where Ichigo was having Momo explain her part in our investigation group. Momo and I knew eachother while we were in high school, even though I didn't stay long when it came to college. She joined us after me and the others had a case while close to her home, wanting to get a feel of actually wanting to be in the presence of a ghost.

Being actually scared when she found out about the place being housed by convicts that died fighting over money that was hidden, having only one come out with the money. It was a wonder where greed would lead a person. Despite being scared on her first night of investigating, Momo continued to help us by either archiving our files on the computers or helps Ichigo with what we captured on our camera's, EVP's, etc. Putting what we had on DVD where we store them for not only future use, but let the world, even parts of it know that we are not the only ones on this planet.

_**Ichigo POV**_

Pressing pause on the camera after finishing with what Momo could give. We talked a bit till an idea came into my head. "Momo? Since our other members aren't here, could you..." Having to be stopped by her, giving me a small smirk. "Bring up their files so you don't have to speak to have them talk? You're pretty much lazy, aren't you, Ichigo?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, Momo did the task though of bringing up the files of one of our other members. So obviously I had to put the camera back on record, then aim it on the center table.

I zoomed in a little on the picture of a dark skinned beautiful woman, even though I wouldn't say it out loud for reasons, with purple hair and cat like golden eyes. With her information on the side. Momo was the one that gave the details on her.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, one of our sponsors after Ichigo, Toshiro and Renji had done a case where a ghost was believed to have been haunting a hotel owned by her parents. Making her an heiress of a millionaire family with the money they make on other hotels, a couple of factories outside of town and some theaters, including some others."

She paused herself to bring up more screens with details on Yoruichi, including a picture of her along with the others and an another woman, both of them wearing the jackets like the others, including Momo.

"Miss. Yoruichi is the adventure type and included herself in this investigation, hence the adventuring type of woman of course. So after the job was done she offered to give money that would better the investigators in future tasks with equipment. She even provided this warehouse _**where**_ Ichigo, Renji and Shiro also live in."

"Shiro being the little nickname that you made for Toshiro while you two knew eachother when you were in school, right, Momo?" It took the turn of her head away from the camera that told me that she didn't want to answer that.

It was quiet for a bit till she spoke, trying not to be nervous from the sounds of it. "Anyway. Miss. Shihoin even helps us when we need someone to either help with whatever or when one of the guys are unable to go on an investigation."

Momo types away to change the image to another information page of a young woman, looking a year younger than Ichigo, pale skin, violet colored eyes and black hair, with one strand hanging between her eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Her step brother married her sister named Hisana, who passed away. Despite her passing, Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family for some reason that they only know about."

Momo typed once more to bring up screens holding her information. "Her step brother, Byakuya, is the owner of a multi millions worth computer company. He sought out the investigators after he wanted to find out the reason why one of his old factories was ending up harming the construction workers when he scheduled it to be torn down..."

Momo stopped there at the sound of my voice. Hearing that guys name makes my blood boil. "That's the guy no one would forget after dong business with."

Renji had taken over from there, I could somehow tell he was grinning at me. I don't know how but I could tell. "Not to mention the guy pretty much knew how to push your buttons, Ichigo."

My head moved to Renji and I shut him up with one of my glares. I then ignored him as best I could and move my sight back to the computer screen. Momo, fortunately, cuts the small tension between us. "Yes, well. After the investigation, Byakuya Kuchiki had also generously sponsored us and provided transportation to help carry the equipment to the destination that is given."

"Which you will use in your next investigation." A female voice spoke that wasn't at all Momo's, also rather familiar to my eyes that made me want to groan. It came from the only door leading out, that we all looked to see that the person was Yoruichi Shihoin.

_**Normal POV**_

Toshiro walked up to where the others were at the sight of the woman. Who was wearing blue jeans, an orange plain t-shirt that hugged her figure, a black jacket and a pair of black and red trainers. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on a cat like smile for some reason.

"And what's your reason for coming here today, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asks, after putting the camera on stop for the woman to make herself known. She merely shrugs before walking passed the redheaded young man to the orange head one. "Is it a crime to come see my favorite people in the world? Especially you, my dear, Ichigo."

This not only made Ichigo go a little red, but he also received a few snickering sounds from the others. Seeing this as a little amusement on their part whenever Ichigo gets this sort of teasing from the beautiful woman. She even moved her head in a little close that made the poor guy lean back a little.

"I-I highly doubt that! So why don't you really explain why you're here." He said abruptly, wanting to get her away for some reason, a little nervous perhaps? Either way, she did as she was told and reached into her back pocket to take out a folded sheet of paper.

"This my friend, is the name, the address and the number of a person that requires some help with perhaps more than one spirit siting in one place."

Ichigo took the paper and unfolded it. He gained a bit of a surprised look at the name of the place. He then hands it to Momo, who took it off him to look at it before she types it on her computer for the information to come up on screen.

What we saw on the pictures and notes available made us unresponsive, yet we were all aware of the place and bits on its history, or at least Ichigo was from what his Dad told me.

A place that would be a disgrace to the medical community if it were still opened, so he was pretty glad about that because of the history he learned about.

"Seems the workmen that were looking round the place one night ran into something mysterious." As they listened to what Yoruichi had to say, eyes were still on some of the screens.

Being Toshiro the one to ask after his sights managed to move to her. "And they believe it was to do with spiritual involvement?"

Yoruichi held a calm expression with her arms folded as she explained a little more about the job. "One of the guys felt in his own words, "A burning feeling on my back." After his colleague shed some light, he found what looked to be finger nail impressions when no one else was around apart from those two."

_**Ichigo POV**_

Even though I felt sorry for the guy, I couldn't help but smirk at how interesting this job was to be. So I merely stood my ground with arms crossed and said to the team. "Well then, time to make the call and go meet our client. Hopefully this ought to be a good one from the looks of the place we have."

I didn't need to look, cause I somehow knew the rest seemed to have agreed to what I said. We then broke off to gather the equipment to stock up the van, with Yoruichi's help, even though she couldn't make it on this trip. Renji went down to give the van a good check and Momo lent a hand with the stuff.

_**Normal POV**_

While Ichigo and Yoruichi took a couple cases down, Toshiro and Momo loaded up the sleeveless jackets with EVP recorders, spare batteries for their camera's, mini cylinder torches and assured that they had enough of what they may need for the investigation.

Once ready, all of them met in the living area, stood ready, the girls were pretty much ready to wish them good luck. As they were about to do that, their ears picked up a voice that made itself known.

"You guys got a case I take it?"

Heads turned to find that the voice belonged to Rukia Kuchiki, their last remaining member of the team. She was pretty much taller than Toshiro who is a little close to Momo's by an inch. Wearing fitting dark blue jeans, a red v-neck short sleeved shirt and a black rolled up sleeved jacket and a pair of white trainers.

At the sight of her Ichigo began to say with a slight smirk. "What took you so long? We could've used an extra pair of hands to help get the gear ready." Rukia merely shrugs as she stepped over to them. "Brother wanted to see me about something, so I was running late. I take it I missed something if you're getting the gear ready."

It took seconds for her to join the circle between Ichigo and Momo, and minutes to catch her up on things she missed in the short story way. In the end she showed a supportive smile and said. "Looks like you got a little work cut out for you guys."

Nobody needed to ask further since news of the old institute was not a secret to either the town nor the world since its secret was exposed, thus the reason why it closed many years ago.

So as one held out a clenched fist, the others did the same and brought them in as a ring. A little something for them to say good luck to one another whenever three members of the team go on a case.

Ichigo eyes each member then said afterwards with a small smile. "Wish us luck girls, cause with what I remember from my Dad, this will be an interesting one." With that they broke the ring and the guys waved off to the girls as they made their way downstairs to the van.

Where the team is to investigate, it may give to them more interesting investigations to go on. But in the meantime they are to be faced up against with what they're given and hopefully become successful in the end.

_**End of Prologue.**_


End file.
